Crookshanks Secret Past Time
by Young Black
Summary: This is a story about what Crookshanks did before Hermione. Very Funny. This is my first Real fan fic hope u like it. read and review
1. I'm Late

Crookshanks Secret Past Time   
  
  
Crookshanks, as you all know is Hermione Gangers, ginger colored, bottlebrush-tailed cat. What you do not know, is what Crookshanks was up to before he met Hermione. Well, I'll let you in on a secret...  
  
Crookshanks has been alive three years before he ended up with Hermione, going on five years all together. Crookshanks has been with three different masters so far in his mischievous life, all ending up with him ending up in some humane society somewhere or out on the streets. Two of the three masters that Crookshanks has been with were muggles, one reason why he has been left alone. Neither one of his masters understood him or met his needs. Crookshanks is a magical cat that does magical things, which totally freaked out its masters. Most of his life Crookshanks has been a stray wandering around the streets. This is where our story starts.   
  
  
One fine autumn day Crookshanks was seen wandering the streets with another cat. This cats name was Felipo. Felipo was the same size as Crookshanks but white with gray and black patches.   
"Hey Felipo you Hungry?" meowed Crookshanks  
"Yes, you need to get some food in ya before the fight tonight," Said Felipo  
" How 'bout we go and catch us a mouse or two," said Crookshanks. With in seconds Crookshanks found a mouse in a near by junkyard and was chasing it around a pile of old tires. He caught it. Felipo was looking at Crookshanks like he was crazy or something.   
"What?" Said Crookshanks like there was nothing wrong.  
"It took you ten seconds to find a mouse AND catch it."  
"I was hungry."   
"I guess so, when I looked next to me you were gone and I found you ten seconds later holding a mouse in your mouth. You've got crazy speed Crookshanks just crazy," Said Felipo astonished.   
"I guess I'm just that fast," said Crookshanks. They ate quietly and then went there separate ways to rest. Crookshanks needed the rest he needed all the rest he could get. He had a fight tonight at the park.   
Crookshanks was a street brawler in the CGYT federation or the Cat Got Your Tongue federation. He was supposedly facing a really good brawler, but Crookshanks wasn't too sure. Crookshanks fought only once before and he won in thirty seconds. Crookshanks had a good feeling about this fight. He felt like he could beat this clown in ten seconds.  
Crookshanks fell into a blissful sleep, not a worry in his mind. He was having the time of his life. Crookshanks was having a dream were he was flying on the back of a broomstick when he was shaken awake by Felipo.  
"Hey Crookshanks your fight is in twenty minutes you have to get ready."   
"What?" mumbled Crookshanks.  
"You fell a sleep for three hours, its time for you fight. You better get ready," said Felipo. Crookshanks rushed to get everything ready. When he was ready, he ran as fast as he could to the park. The crowds of cats were already formed to see the fight. Crookshanks took a drink of water and sat down in his corner.   
"Ladies and gentleman for or fight tonight we have a fairly new fighter and one of the all time best going against each other, in the Blue corner we have Dillman "The Dangerous" Edwards." "And in the red corner we have "Mr. Cocky" Crookshanks." "Lets get Ready to Rumbbbllllle!" Ding Ding.   
  



	2. knock out

Chapter 2  
The Cats Meow  
  
  
The fight was on. First, a hard right hook from Dillman. Then Dillman threw another hard hook, but this time with his left and one final blow from his combo with an upper cut to the jaw. Crookshanks was on his feet though and raving. He was far madder then he was hurt. With one swift left hook, (Crookshanks is a lefty) Crookshanks blew Dillman off his feet. He was knocked out. Crookshanks won. Crookshanks won his second match. Crookshanks was really happy about winning this match because the guy he was facing was supposedly pretty good.   
  
Crookshanks was screaming" I Am The Greatest!!!" to everyone in the crowed "I Am The Greatest, nothing can stop me." There was a big party afterwards at Crookshanks place at some alley somewhere. "Hey everyone the garbage is on me," said Crookshanks.   
" Yeah," yelled all of the cats at the same time. The party was a blast I don't think any of the cats didn't have fun. Crookshanks was now one of the most popular cats on the streets of Brooklyn, NY.   
Crookshanks woke up the next day barely sober. While Felipo on the other hand was the exact opposite of Crookshanks. Felipo wasn't a drinking cat he was as right as rain when he woke up ten minutes earlier. "Hey Crookshanks what would you like to do today," meowed Felipo   
I don't know I just woke up." "Hey how about we wander the streets looking for some hot pussycats."  
"Yeah why not, with you, walking beside me, there's no telling how many hot kitties will dig me." So, they wondered the streets stopping and talking with any pretty cat that got in their path. They ended up meeting one really hot cat named Sandra Augustine. She was a fine Siamese kitten just a few weeks younger than Crookshanks. Crookshanks and Sandra fell in love the moment that they saw each other. It seemed as though they were inseparable. They were like Mary and her little lamb. Everywhere that Crookshanks went Sandra was sure to go.   
Crookshanks next fight took place on Saturday in medknot alley on the west side of town against Damien Putnaw who was the champion of the league. If Crookshanks won this match, he would be the champion. Crookshanks was well aware of what he had to do to achieve this mighty goal.  
" Come on ya little pansy punch the bag harder your fight is tomorrow," Screeched Felipo.   
" All right, if you say so," said Crookshanks. Crookshanks wound up and punched the bag that Felipo was holding. The chain snapped and the bag flew into the wall. Felipo stood there in awe.   
" How'd ya do that?"  
" I just wound up and punched the thing as hard as I could," said Crookshanks.  
" I ain't seen nobody hit the bag clean off the chain like that and I mean nobody," muttered Felipo.  
" Well Felipo, ya just did," said Crookshanks.  
"If you could punch like that in your next match he'll be knocked out right away." Sandra fainted and didn't wake up for five minutes. When she finally did wake up Crookshanks said that everything is going to be fine, he was going to win his match.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
